The present invention relates to an exercise apparatus and, more particularly, to an adjustable exercise apparatus that can be used for a various exercise routines. The present invention particularly pertains to an exercise apparatus for stimulating different muscles and muscle fibers by continuously changing the axis point of the user interface of the device, thus providing differing trajectories that require different responses by the different muscle or muscle groups. The exercise becomes more challenging due to the repeated change of the axis point throughout the exercise program.
Staying physically active and exercising is an essential part of life, as maintaining an active life-style not only replenishes a person's state of mind by releasing chronic tension and increasing self-awareness, but also ensures that chronic diseases and various other ailments are effectively kept in check. It is clear, that as the incidence of debilitating medical conditions such as but not limited to heart and cardiovascular diseases diminish due to an improved public awareness regarding maintaining a healthy life-style and regular physical activity, there is still an unmet need for improved fitness exercise apparatuses from the perspective of actively exercising individuals, that greatly aide in working out multiple muscle groups at the same time and improvement of their physical form.
Many exercise devices in the prior art have been developed that use weights to provide resistance to the exertion of muscular force. Such machines commonly employ weight stacks that allow a user to vary the weight lifted during the exercise.
Pneumatic exercise equipment has also been developed to simulate the desired characteristics of a weight stack exercise machine by easily permitting the weight lifter to increase or decrease the resistance. These pneumatic exercise machines are advantageous because they permit the weight lifter to increase speed without the resistance changing because such machines do not have a significant inertia of motion. Consequently, pneumatic exercise equipment ensures full muscular effort throughout the stroke. There exists a number of United States patents are examples of such machines and devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,887,468 discloses a resistance system for fitness equipment, which includes a carriage 26, which includes a series of pulleys 116 mounted at the lower end. A weight cable 118 connects the individual weight blocks 114 to the carriage 26 by way of the respective pulley 116. This system is disclosed with resistance cords only, but the same system can be used with a number of resistance sources including weights, springs, pneumatic and hydraulic cylinders, or any spring material and configuration which allows for the storage of mechanical energy stretching, bending, twisting or other physical deformation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,762,934 discloses exercise apparatus based on a variable mode hydraulic cylinder which delivers a controllable fast acting force. The invention uses a hydraulic cylinder with features that allow high acceleration rates, rapid changes of force level and direction, and positive fierce limitation. In the preferred embodiment, the hydraulic cylinder is composed of a rod-less, hydraulic cylinder coupled to a cable and pulley system. A water source delivers water to generate a force against an inner bi-directionally moving piston to generate a regulated movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,335,141 discloses an exercise apparatus (10) has two cables (12a-b) having a proximate end and a distal end. The proximate end of each cable is connected to a handle (14a-b), respectively, designed to be pulled by a user. The distal end of each cable (12a-b) is coupled to a resistance source (16a-b) which may be a weight stack, a spring, an elastic band, a hydraulic or pneumatic damper; e.g., a piston in a cylinder, or a combination of one or more weights, springs and dampers. Cables (12a-b) pass through at least three pulleys: a first pulley (18a-b) carried on trolleys (20a-b); a central second pulley (22a-b), and an upper third pulley (24a-b) mounted on a frame above the respective resistance source (16a-b). The central pulleys (22a-b) are fixedly mounted adjacent each other in the vicinity of a substantially horizontal, imaginary axis 30 and trolleys (20a-b) can be moved without adjusting the lengths of respective cables (12a-b). As the trolleys (20a-b) are moved, the lengths of the cables between their proximate ends at handles 14a-b) and the portions which pass around the pulleys (18a-b) remain substantially constant.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,722,509 discloses a handicapped accessible exercise apparatus having a central housing with two pivoting extension arms. Cables extend from weight stacks within the housing to movable cable guides on the arms for engagement by a user. By adjusting the positions of the arms and the cable guides, the apparatus can be configured to facilitate various exercises and to accommodate users of various sizes. The apparatus is provided with button-operated locks for allowing users with limited manual dexterity to easily lock and unlock the positions of the extension arms and the cable guides.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,682,295 discloses an exercise apparatus provides multiple resistance patterns by a cable attached to a pulley, including a linear axis, which is referred to as path of travel. Changing resistance patterns in an exercise apparatus is accomplished by moving a cable pivot point within a channel. The channel may take the form of numerous shapes. Multiple shapes may comprise one continuous channel. The placement of the pivot point and surrounding channel shape dictate the resistance pattern along the range of exercise motion. The pivot point is attached to two cables, one leading to a weight, the other leading to the user of the exercise apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,291,100 teaches a sports apparatus, which can provide a variable resistance to a user. A resilient panel can be adjusted for custom resistance. The resilient panel is provided with pulleys and cables arranged to deflect the panel when a user provides a force on the cable. The user can transmit force to the resilient panel by attaching a suitable exercise implement to the cable. The resilient can also be arranged as required by the type of exercise and for convenience.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,712 discloses an exercise device with variable resistive force may include a variety of means such as pneumatic or hydraulic pumps and programmable controllers therefore, as well as specially designed lead pulleys as described herein above can be employed to cause the resistive force to oscillate in magnitude and/or direction during a repetition. With the use of programmable computer means, the waveform and/or the frequency of oscillations in the resistive force can also be made to fluctuate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,770,015 is directed to an exercise apparatus that includes a frame housing a weight stack. A sliding assembly is coupled to the frame and weight stack. The sliding assembly includes, but is not limited to, a guide column, a sliding element disposed on the guide column, a pulley attached to the sliding element, a first mount disposed at one end of the guide column, a second mount coupled to the sliding element, and a first cable disposed in the pulley. The first cable has a first end attached to one end of the guide column, an intermediate portion disposed in the pulley, and a second end terminating in a handle. A second cable may have a first end attached to the sliding element or the first mount and a second end attached to the weight stack. In one embodiment, the guide column, first mount, and second mount are rotatable independently of each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,482,134 discloses a total body exercise apparatus including a body support sled, hand rings and hydraulic and weighted resistance. A line trolley, suspended from a header by an assembly of pulleys and lines, tracks on a pair of rails, to pivotally support the upper end of the sled frame. At its lower end the sled is pivotally joined to a frame mounted radial indexing apparatus. That apparatus operatively positions a set of front and rear foot platforms, linked to the sled, to transmit leg force and assist in its elevation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,430 relates to an exercise apparatus having a frame with a pair of upstanding sections disposed substantially at right angles to each other, a weight stack mounted on each of the frame sections, a cable coupled to each of the weight stacks for transferring a pull on the cable to the weights in the stack, a pulley block through which the cable is pulled, a leg connected to each of the frame sections for movement between a supporting position and a storage position, interlock means between the legs and respective ones of the weight stacks for preventing the weights from being raised when the legs are in the storage position, a bench, which is connected to the frame and can be folded up between the two frame sections for storage, a carriage mounted on each of the frame sections and adapted to be positioned at different heights, and means mounting one of the pulley blocks on each of the carriages such that each of the pulley blocks is free to pivot about two axes of rotation so that the pulley block can follow the cable and remain aligned with the cable regardless of the direction in which the cable is pulled.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,735 discloses a therapeutic continuous passive motion device moves a patient's leg through a plurality of cycles of motion. A “Comfort Zone” range of motion feature allows an operator to temporarily increase the flexion angle (or decrease the extension angle), and the device will automatically decrease the flexion angle (or automatically increase the extension angle) at a predetermined rate over a period of treatment time, so that the device may return to operation between the preset operational limits of the range of motion. In one embodiment not shown in the figures, the drive means may include a pulley and a cord mounted thereon, which cord is adapted to be moved along the axis of the frame by operation of the motor. In such embodiment, the driver is attached to the cord and is adapted to move along the axis of the frame as the cord is moved by operation of the motor. In another embodiment, the drive means may be a piston mounted in the frame and disposed along the axis thereof, having a piston rod adapted to be moved along the axis of the frame by operation of a pump, and the driver is attached to the piston rod and is adapted to move along the axis of the frame as the piston is operated by the pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,040 teaches an exercise apparatus has an auxiliary weight system which can be used with virtually any exercise apparatus irrespective of its stroke length and which is relatively free of resistance due to friction caused by the interaction of the weights and their guide rods. The exercise apparatus of the present invention includes: a frame; an exercise arm attached to and movable relative to the frame; a set of first weights, each of which is of a first magnitude; a first moving unit for moving at least one of the set of first weights along a first path; a set of second weights, each of which is of a second magnitude that differs from the first magnitude; a second moving unit for moving at least one of the set of second weights along a second path that is non-coincident with the first path; and an interconnecting assembly for interconnecting the first and second moving units with the exercise arm such that movement of the exercise arm draws at least one of the first set of weights and at least one of the second set of weights along, respectively, the first and second paths.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,552 discloses an exercise apparatus, which comprises a support platform comprising an exercise and/or support surface formed by a plurality of modular members which may be interconnected to increase or decrease the size of the exercise surface, first and second utility arms extending from opposite sides of the support platform. Each of the utility arms comprises an upper segment pivotally connected to a lower segment. The upper segment may comprise one or more pulleys and corresponding ropes which may be pulled by a person against a selectable resistance provided by an accommodating resistance system embedded within the support platform. The resistance system includes a hydraulic chamber filled with an incompressible fluid medium, a piston, a channel, and a relief valve, whereby one can selectively change the resistance in infinitely small increments. A computer system provides information regarding resistance exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,574 discloses a portable, stable motor-less rope-climbing exercise apparatus comprises a stable support frame, a plurality of rope pulleys and rope guides mounted on the frame, an endless rope extending around the pulleys and guides to form a path which includes a vertically extending rope climbing portion, and hydraulic braking assembly coupled to the pulley system for controlling the rate of movement of the rope based upon the weight of the user when the user is climbing the rope.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,089 teaches a saddle-type seat for supporting the user in substantially an upright position with the legs being maintained in position during use of the apparatus. A user-actuated lever is provided with a padded roller on one end thereof. The padded roller is adapted to engage the back of the user at a position substantially in alignment with the shoulder blades and the other end of the lever is pivotally supported at a position in substantial alignment with the waist of the user. The other end of the user-actuated lever is operatively connected to weights. The connection between the user-actuated lever and the weights includes a variable radius cam for providing a variable resistance force to lifting and lowering the weights with corresponding movement of the user between a first position with the spine in a forwardly bent position and a second position with the spine in a substantially straight position to provide a full range exercising of the muscles associated with the lower back of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,593 relates to an exercising device having a frame, a member borne by the frame for movement relative to the frame, a source of compressed gas, a reservoir having an internal chamber of adjustable capacity connecting in receiving relation to gas from the source, and an assembly interconnecting the member and the frame and connected to the reservoir for compression of a selected volume of gas in the internal chamber upon movement of the member relative to the frame.
US Patent Application Publication US 2014/0121071 A1 is concerned with an exercise machine comprising a frame and a weight stack. The weight stack may be positioned within a portion of the frame. The exercise machine may further comprise a weighted cable having a first end configured for selective attachment to weight plates of the weight stack, a guide track defining a path, and a movable pulley assembly coupled to the guide track. A positioning mechanism may be coupled to the movable pulley assembly and configured to move and position the movable pulley assembly along the path defined by the guide track. Additionally, the weighted cable may be routed through the movable pulley assembly.
A specific pneumatic exercise device that offers a range of adjustability and resistances so that a single piece of exercise equipment can be used to perform a number of different exercises and that produces generally constant resistance throughout the entire exercise stroke is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,955,235, 7,686,749 and 7,172,538, which disclose a compact pneumatic cylinder exercise apparatus that can be mounted to or supported by the floor, wall or other support structure, wherein a pulley wheel is rotatably connected to the piston rod and a cable is wrapped about at least a portion of the pulley wheel. While this machine is useful, it has been found to have certain deficiencies, one of which is that the user must initially set or fix the axis point, i.e., the point at which the cable's pulley height is determined. This limits the challenge to the user in the plane of motion. As such, improvements in these type devices are desired. Accordingly, the present invention has been made to overcome this deficiency and provide an improved exercise device that can provide more complete routines without requiring manual changes to the axis point or pneumatic resistance.